wrinkle SP
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: stan un muchacho no creyente en el amor, lo encuentra en una inesperada lluvia ¿que pasara despues de eso? - bueno lo vuelvo a subir espero les guste y denle una oportunidad


Bueno tengo muchos fics sin completar pero es que me da flojera terminarlos a si que voy a dejar este fic de esta canción de la cual me enamore en serio y bueno dejare la historia e intento de song-fic la letra es de Emanuel Santiago el la canto excelente y hermoso les recomiendo que lo escuchen cantar y bueno ahora si pongo el fic oh south park no me pertenece ok y ahora si pongo el fic (se me olvidaba las letras en negritas es la letra de la canción)

**Como el tiempo pasa cuando tienes a quien amar**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya de aquello?**

Se encontraba un anciano de hermosos ojos verdes con unos lentes sencillos mirando un álbum con imágenes de el y su esposo de cuando eran jóvenes

**Yo aun era muy joven, y no creía en el amor**

**¨estoy bien asi¨ pensaba**

Se miraba un joven pelinegro con unos hermosos ojos color azul este muchacho estaba, pensando sobre el tema que a todos les importaba ¨el amor¨, ese tema en particular no le interesaba

para que me a de importar que una tonta y chillona niña este conmigo todo el tiempo, es muy insoportable la verdad pienso que estoy bien asi – pensaba el pelinegro sin notar como unas pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer desde el cielo

**Mierda – se quejaba el pelinegro al notar como empezaba a llover rápidamente se puso su mochila en su cabeza y empezó a correr rápidamente a un lugar con te**cho

**y** **entonces** **sucedió** ¨**pum**¨ **te** **encontré**

**Y el tiempo muy veloz paso**

**Tu le diste cuerda a este viejo reloj**

Mierda – se quejaba el pelinegro al notar como empezaba a llover rápidamente se puso su mochila en su cabeza y empezó a correr rápidamente a un lugar con techo

Pero antes de llegar sintió como de repente dejo de sentir las gotas de agua y vio como un lindo muchachito de pelo rojizo con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda le ponía su paraguas en su cabeza evitando que la lluvia lo siguiera tocando

El tiempo paso velozmente para el joven pelinegro ya que nunca habia visto a alguien tan lindo como el, era imposible tanta belleza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al chocar miradas los dos, sintió como su corazón latia extrañamente mas rápido de lo normal, el pelirrojo al reaccionar sobre lo que habia echo se sonrojo notoriamente, los dos sin mencionar ni una sola palabra se fueron caminando juntos con ese enorme paraguas

Recuerda

Aquel tiempo, junto a mi envejeciendo

Se miraba como el muchachito pelinegro llamado Stan, estaba en su cama, sonrojado notoriamente, tapándose la mitad de la cara con una almohada mientras miraba indignadamente la foto que le había enviado su actual novio a su celular, el pelinegro creía que esa foto ya no existía

Pensar que el futuro era algo incierto

Pero fuimos muy felices

Mientras del otro lado de la cama se miraba el muchachito pelirrojo llamado kyle, se encontraba muriéndose de la risa, mientras agarraba una almohada y la apretaba con fuerza contra su estomago, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y no podía dejar de reírse y como no si le envió a su novio una foto de el (del mismo stan) cuando era bebe desnudo en la bañera simplemente no podía dejar de reir

Cada vez que mas cosas vivimos juntos

Cuanto mas reías, mas te conocía

Hola mi amor – decía con un sonrojo stan mientras se acercaba a kyle que se encontraba esperándolo fuera del salón que les tocaba

Hola Stanley – decía el pequeño pelirrojo con la cara igual de roja que su cabello mientras desviaba rápidamente su mirada hacia el suelo, todo esto era nuevo para el

Tu rostro tiene las marcas

De años que junto a ti estoy

Te he dicho que solamente me digas stan – decía juguetonamente el ojiazul mientras abrazaba a su pequeño pelirrojo

El pelirrojo solo se reía junto a stan a carcajadas mientras las mejillas de kyle se ponían cada vez mas rojos por la vergüenza

Como el tiempo pasa cuando tienes a quien amar

¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado ya de aquello?

El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando estoy junto a mi hermoso pelirrojo, ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que empezamos todo esto? – pensaba el azabache mientras agarraba de la mano a su ojiverde

¨cuando uno de nosotros muera, solo sonreiré¨

Esa fue nuestra promesa

Di si lo recuerdas

Luego de caminar por un par de minutos optaron por descansar en una bancas que estaban cercas

Stanley, prométeme que si uno de nosotros muere, solo sonreiremos – decía el pequeño pelirrojo con una bella sonrisa

Kyle por que me dices esto – decía preocupado stan de que algo le pasara a kyle

No es nada malo solo prométemelo stan – dijo kyle viéndolo directamente a los ojos todavía con su hermosa sonrisa y sus cachetes sonrojados

Stan se sorprendió era la primera vez desde que eran novios que kyle le decía por su apodo, (y eso que ya llevaban años siendo novios) a si que devolviéndole la sonrisa dijo ¨lo prometo¨, y ninguno de los dos nunca olvido esa promesa

¨se mia por siempre¨

Con un anillo, nuestro amor

A si fue sellado ¨consérvalo¨

Se mio por siempre – gritaba el pelinegro con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

Kyle al escuchar esa confesión se sonrojo aun mas que stan mientras se ponía sus manos en su boca evitando gritar de la alegría

Stan al ver esa reacción solo sonrio y saco el anillo que tenia guardado, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a kyle le puso rápidamente pero a la vez delicadamente el anillo en su dedo índice y le decía ¨consérvalo¨ mientras kyle solo miraba sorprendido y muy sonrojado el anillo en su dedo

Recuerda

Que aquel bello atardecer, de primavera

Se miraba como stan con un elegante smoking color blanco agarraba las delicadas manos de su pequeño pelirrojo que se encontraba con un hermoso vestido color blanco mientras un delicado velo le tapaba un poco su hermosa y perfecta cara, mientras el padre solo miraba felizmente a la hermosa pareja

Bajo un cielo anaranjado nos dijimos

¨yo jamas te dejaria¨

Poco a poco hacia acto de presencia el atardecer y en ese momento el padre hablo

Prometen apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, cuidarse en la salud y en la enfermedad, y sobre todo quedarse juntos hasta que la muerte los separe

Yo jamas te dejaría – dijeron al unisonó kyle y stan con la diferencia de que el pelirrojo sin poder evitarlo soltaba lagrimas de alegría y miraba a stan con tanto amor que incluso cautivo al padre

Y yo los declaro esposos oficialmente puedes besar al novio – decía el padre felizmente mientras miraba como stan besaba dulcemente a su pequeño ojiverde y este le pasaba sus delgados brazos por el cuello de su ahora esposo mientras seguía soltando lagrimas de felicidad

Decidimos, compartir nuestro destino

El tomarte no fue un juego, ni palabras

Luego de ese suceso habia pasado exactamente un año, y los dos habían optado por adoptar a un pequeño de exactamente un año era pelirrojo igual que kyle, y tenia los ojos azules igual que stan, era perfecto ese pequeño, este apenas y recién despertaba

Ven quédate, en mis brazos

Para siempre es nuestro amor

Kyle miraba con cariño a su hijo, que aunque no era de sangre aun a si lo quería como si lo fuera, mientras lo cargaba y lo abrazaba con mucho cariño, mientras stan le daba un abrazo a kyle y los dos carcajeaban sonoramente

Aquel ¨por siempre¨ no fue real

Pero se que mentir no fue tu intención

Ya habían pasado muchos años y stan ya no era el mismo muchachito joven ahora era un anciano grande pero sus ojos no dejaban de ser ese azul tan brillantes, se encontraba pensando en ese por siempre que le habia dicho kyle al cazarse era una mentira pero el sabia que no era esa la intención de kyle

No hay quien nos pueda separar después de todo esto

Por eso es que otra vez

Te pido una vez mas

Recuerda

No hay nadie que nos pueda separar después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos kyle, te amo, por eso te pido una vez mas que recuerdes los momentos que juntos hemos pasado – decía un stan anciano mientras le agarraba las manos a otro igual a stan pero con el pelo mas ondulado y los ojos en lugar de azules eran un color verde brillante

Al llegar el ultimo dia de mi vida

Aquí estas, junto conmigo, envejecida

Se miraba como stan se encontraba recostado en una cama dándole difícilmente una sonrisa y mirándolo con agradecimiento a kyle mientras el pelirrojo le agarraba las manos muy fuertemente

Como un bebe llorando

Pero aquí estas, cumpliste tu promesa

Stan miraba como su amado pelirrojo (N.A: con unas cuantas canas XD) se encontraba llorando como un hermoso bebe, y le dio una ternura enorme y se sintió agradecido de que al menos kyle si cumplió la promesa que hace años se habían hecho

Y entre lagrimas me diste una sonrisa

Y fue el rostro mas bello que nunca habia visto en ti

Kyle se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, pero al recordar la promesa que el habia impuesto puso su mas hermosa sonrisa que haya hecho en su vida, mientras su rostro era bañado en lagrimas aun sin quitar su sonrisa, para stan ese fue el rostro mas hermoso que habia visto en su amado pelirrojo

¨soy muy feliz tuve suerte¨

Me dije a los ojos cerrar

Soy …muy feliz….tube…suerte – pensó el ojiazul mientras cerraba sus ojos y soltaba por ultima vez lagrimas de felicidad

FIN

Bueno en realidad este song-fic quedo horrible pero es que me encanto esta canción y no me quería quedar con las ganas aviso ni la canción, ni la letra, ni la historia ni los personajes son mios cada quien a sus respectivos autores y bueno espero me dejen review aaddiiooss


End file.
